Apocalypse of the Heart
by freak-alone-girl
Summary: It has been 10 months after "Iron Fist Tournament 4". The fighters try and get back to their normal lives,forget about the friendships they made, the trials the faced, forget it all. But, it isn't as easy as it seems, and for Jin Kazama one certain girl w
1. Prologue

Prologue

DISCLAIMER: Damnit. I don't own anyone mention in this chapter.

The warm waters enveloped his strong sinewy body, as he swam upward breaking the surface of the pond. Careful to not disturb the peaceful of it, he did not say a word of even splash the waters. It was when he was here, that he could forget everything.

The Devil gene. And most of all, Ling. It was her who haunted him...who kept him at night. It was here love of amusement parks that drawn him there. Hoping she'd be there, riding all the rides and eating cotton candy. But she was not there. She never was.

It tore him up inside. It made him want to cry. But boys don't cry, right? He was a strong man, he defeated his grandfather...But it took one thought of one girl, and he was a whimpering baby. He let himself sink underneath the waters.

He swan to the edge and climbed out. He picked up a soft towel and wrapped it around his waist, while he walked around in small circles. Then he put on his black gi, and then he was back to thinking of her.

Xiaoyu sighed, and picked up a brochure for an amusement park. Well, it was no use in wallowing in self pity, she thought, going to her closet. She picked out the cutest outfit she had, dressed, and headed for the park.

She rode all the rides several times, and for a time forgot about him. And she even forgot about the friends from the tournament that she had kept in touch with. They all complained about their troubles and whims, completely forgetting she was human too. It was hard sometimes. Especially when his face popped into her mind. Xiaoyu was determined to forget him forever!

He ran around the temple ground several times, and then began to practice. Keeping himself busy was the only way he knew to forget her. After the tournament he left so quickly, afraid that the cute little girl he once knew had grown up and loved someone else. Now, he regretted that. He was always the arrogant brat, and always will be it seemed.

He couldn't even bring himself to talk to her once during the entire tournament. Stupid, stupid, stupid. That's what he was, stupid. Trying to stop thinking about Xiaoyu, Jin sped up on his kata, and completely lost his balance. Sarcastic clapping was heard.

"Always the show off aren't you Kazama." A voice he knew well, and hated. Hated with a passion.


	2. Schemes

Schemes

DISCLAIMER: I still don't own anyone mention in this chapter. Damnit, Namco wants too much.

"You!" Jin said, looking at the lanky red headed Korean. "What do you want?" He jumped to his feet, glaring. The red head laughed.

"Nothing more then to put you in more misery then ever." He answered, laughing. He loved watching Jin recoil from him. "No, actually, on behalf of Xiaoyu I got you these. Just see the girl! She misses you, you know that right?" Hwoarang threw an envelope at Jin, and it landed at his feet.

Jin picked the envelope up, and opened it. Out spilled tickets to an amusement park. "You selfish brat. You couldn't even look at her, you don't deserve her." Hwoarang scoffed. "You ever hurt her again; I'll kick your sorry ass!" Then the tall Korean pivoted on his foot, and stalked away. Jin looked at the tickets. Then he turned and run to his room and dressed in street clothes.

Xiaoyu looked up from the bentou she was eating when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up, and smiled. "Hwoarang!" She exclaimed. "Did you come all the way from Korea to see me?" She asked, and he nodded. "Oh, you're the best!" And she laughed.

"Why don't we stay longer? Rent a room at a hotel?" He offered. "My treat." Xiaoyu's eyes lit up.

"Oh yes!" she exclaimed, "Oh that would be lovely! But, I have to stop home and get clothing, because I didn't plan on staying longer." Hwoarang, smiled. "Why not buy new clothes."

Xiaoyu cocked her head to the side, smiling gently. "Well, that would be a good idea." She said.

Jin carried his bag down the many steps to the taxi waiting for him. He quickly ran off the address for the park, and off they went. He could never remember being so uptight about anything in his life. Not even when he had to fight his grandfather. Or when he found his mother gone...or fighting in the tournament for the first time.

Though, he could remember a flutter of his heart when he first saw her. She had snuck on to his grandfather's ship, and wrecked havoc. His grandfather, amused by this 16 year old hyperactive girl, let her fight in the tournament. He took her under his wing, let her go to Mishima High School, let her stay at his home. They shared a study together, where they did homework together. He was so rude!

She and Hwoarang spent detention together. He had thought they were so immature. But, still, she had good grades. Amazing!

"We're here, sir." The cabbie said. Jin pulled out his wallet, and handed him 20,000 yen. And then pulled his bag out of the car, he found his way to the hotel advertised on the brochure. Once he paid for his room, he sat on the bed of the room, thinking back to her.

He remember once when it was rainy, she had run out in a pink dress and played in the rain. She had pulled him out, and danced with him, ran in circles around him, jumped in puddles. And acted so childlike, he had to love her.

The Hwoarang came out, and he laughed at her, and he danced with her. And did everything with her he wanted to do. He had been such an arrogant brat to her, and she missed him. Hwoarang had something planned, and it wasn't in his best interest, that was for sure.

Xiaoyu lands on the bed, her black hair framing her elfin face. The supper short nightie rose up her theigh slightly, and Hwoarang throws a pillow at her. "Vixen." He said.

"Beast." She answered.

"I'm hurt. Your mean." Xiaoyu laughs.


End file.
